


Your Own Worst Enemy

by AnonymousSwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Need U & Related Videos, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSwen/pseuds/AnonymousSwen
Summary: How do you cope with 2 people in 1 brain? Tilly constantly unsure why but always loving when Alice is there to show her this dirty blonde green eyed archer. Circumstances always leading to pain. How was Alice going to pull Tilly home?





	1. Finding yourself

They say the story doesn't matter, as long as it is written. History is only a distorted truth, from those who live on. The hero's are only that because they inspired and defended a hope, that there will be better days. But what of the smaller characters, the 1 liners or the ones that sparked something for the heros?  
 This story starts on a promise, not of one day being legendary, but rather just the opposite.. Discrpitions and names won't matter, all that matters is that the story is told, the story of tonight.  
Her knuckles bruised, the holes and dents in the walls tell their own stories. The bite marks on her lips from keeping her thoughts trapped, what good would they do in this world? She's just 1 human amount a planet with almost 8 billion; her country alone is 4.4% of that population, how would she find her. She's only 1, with very little famial ties and even fewer friends, the ideals planted in one's mind from childhoods of cordial memories and futures of endless possibilities of fiction prove just how far off it all seemed. To the distant sirens or the seagulls squawking overhead, the central air turning on or a car door being shut, you realize from your small dark corner that even if 1 variable disappears the story doesn't change. You're reminded that you are in paradise, yet you're stuck, nothing really changes and that people move on everyday with their lives, even after losing loved ones, so why is it that past commitments to future events seem so damning?  
 Sometimes the words flow and have meaning, other times they seem like a run-on. Your imagination is meant as an escape, and life isn't perfect, so any escape seems maddening because eventually you look up and realize you're still trapped. Yea, there might be an endless sky above and the cool salty breeze, but you've been here so long you no longer smell the salt and the horizon is so dull you can't tell if it's the sky or ocean anymore. There are no tall buildings, or streets to walk that go somewhere. It's a small corner of the world, all the locals know one another, or so they say, there are more tourists than locals and yet the friendly demeanor seems lost. The buzz under the city pulls her attention.  
 She closes her eyes and tries to take the salt air in, letting the wind blow through her curly blonde hair, she sighs peacefully, she could smell it again. The sun was setting and it left an orange hue through the broken but thick clouds. The sun at her back she looks out at the open ocean with all the shades of blue and grey, with some purple hinted in the low flying clouds. As song lyrics played from her speaker, she let every song carry her thoughts. "There's no good looking back on yesterday" "I'm better off alone".  
Drawing the strokes out Alice gets lost in the thoughts of this Tilly, orphaned by the death of her father, abandoned as a baby by her mother, to be raised by the harsh realities of society at such a young age. Left to run the streets, learning the town's secrets and memorizing every twist and turn, street and alley, from the concrete corners to the roof top jumping this is her playground. To eventually fall into the systems clutches once again, but making a friend, Detective Weaver. A father of sorts, with his deals and marmalade sandwiches, always a reassuring smile.  
"Robin!"  
"Alice? Alice breathe, I'm right here with you, we see this town, you needn't worry." She places her hand on her heart.  
But she was worried because as Alice's heart clenched on this reawakening, Robins clenched at the bar across town as Roni knocks a glass full of a pink liquid staining Margot's copy of Alice in Wonderland. To stop the panic attack she leaves the bar with no intention of going anywhere specific.  
Tilly sighed exasperated with her own conpany, how can your own brain and heart be so cruel to yourself? The world was open and full of new people just waiting for a conversation to start a new chapter in their lives to live, that also meant not talking to "Crazy Tilly". For fear that she would what? Harm them? Scare them off with her unusual small talk?  
 As the sun finally set behind her the sky grew darker with every minute. More blues faded into the charcoal blue  that signaled it was officially night. All the while she sat on a broken part of the seawall barrier capturing the magic that was sunset in her sketchbook.  
"Is it the question of reality that holds us back or the very idea that the only reason we call it reality is because we feel time and memory account to something because more then 1 person can recall events? Or is the dream scape of escape, the precipice that we refuse to step over?"  
Always curious, looking for a new adventure with everyday. Where she finally had hope, because not just Weaver or Rodgers, but also Margot always said goodbyes with that hint of not forever, only until laters. Tilly had her Cheshire smile with that thought, mindlessly stroking her thumbs over the box in her hands.  
 Tilly twitches, Alice knew this town just as well, pushing forward every step and with each step a new but old memory after memory of the past, one Tilly just couldn't recall. White knuckled, twitch. Green eyes and sunshine, the smell of sweet sweat and grass, the softest firm and steady hands holding her home, laughter as clear as each step echoing through her head. Another twitch, she hears the echo of of rain and the light snores coming from the warm comforting body wrapped and drapped over Alice as the cool wind comes through the open window keeping their skin cool to the touch, even now. Tilly's  breathing is spuratic, heart rate unstable, Alice stumbles Tilly and pulls her down another street, step after step, Alice knows home. Alice won't hurt Tilly, but she needs to use her now. "Break the curse Tilly" repeated through a haze.


	2. Capture the White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts right where I left off.

Tilly walks the streets on no particular path, letting Alice take over, if she continues this way she'll reach Rodgers apartment that had become Tilly's as of late. She draws closer to the Troll Bridge, something sparking a flurry of unwarranted voices echoing throughout her skull.  
 "Of course I came."  
 "Alice don't."  
 "How about we put you back where you belong?"  
 "Look, lots of people come in here"  
 "I know how painful it is to be separated from the person you love."  
 "That little cry.... is the sound of my freedom."

Alice wasn't sure what to do, so with backpack snug over both shoulders the only thing she held was a small hand carved box full of her art supplies, Robin had made it as an anniversary gift back in the Enchanted Forest and looking at each knick of the box where Robin had carefully carved into it, Alice broke, Tilly took over and with a blood curdling scream full of pain and fear she threw the box at her oldest friend. Until the box shattered spilling out it's contents, that noise finally pulled her from her thoughts, the silence finally deafening the world.  
 Breath ragged and uncertain she crouched like a child, squeezing and smacking her head at her mess from her outrage, she never heard the footsteps or the angelic voice calling out to her until 2 soft, strong hands grabbed her own. Instantly positive of who they belonged to Alice kept Tilly's eyes closed hoping it was her magic trying to help her cope. Because if Margot, Robin, had really just witnessed this Tilly would be done for. Alice needed those pills, Or she'd surely kiss her "Nobin" senseless. She whispered so faintly Margot had to lean in closer, still missing what Tilly/Alice had realized, she was really here.  
 The next few moments last longer than a blink of an eye. Margot pulled Tilly's hands that were firmly intertwined with her own to her lips, gently kissing each hand, whispering ever so softly "Would you like some company?"  
 As Margots lips graced Tilly's knuckles Alice's eyes snapped open wide, she just couldn't answer with her heart, Margot wouldn't understand. So Alice slightly stepped forward with her left foot, using it as an anchor to pivot all while her right leg launched her spinning to the right of Margot barely sparing a moment's glance at the surprise and hurt she saw in those  hypnotising green eyes. She had to leave now, dropping her bag, taking off in a sprint down the alley, she needed to get away from Her...  
 Margot utterly surprised but still worried took off in a sprint of her own after her mysterious blonde. Noticing the dumpster below a fire escape she didn't hesitate to follow the exact steps she just witnessed Tilly take.  
 Alice's blood was flowing and her mind finally empty as she climbed the ladder to the roof, noticing the sounds from below her, meant Robin, currently cursed Margot had followed her. Alice spares a glance down to see if she could outrun her archer when her hand missed a rung, Alice completly at a loss falls from her escape.  
 Margot had been hot on her trail, not willing to let Tilly escape her during what she was thinking was a really bad day for the girl being her only thought until she heard Tilly gasp as she fell.   
Without thinking Margot threw herself to catch the falling blonde she had literally threw herself at, only slightly regretting it as they landed 7 feet below on the steel grating. But as Tilly had landed on her chest, secure in her arms she didn't seem to care that her own breathing was labored, by what was bound to be buried or broken ribs.   
 Both girls held the other in higher regards for themselves, not caring what happened to her own body Alice was the clumsy one who fell, but Robin even cursed Margot had actually caught her as she tumbled toward danger, always her charming hero. Alice's reaction timing was faster then her brain, realizing she had now been the one to put her true love in danger, Her Nobin, no matter the realm or curse "We will always know each other." Alice was leaned up enough to look into those green eyes, her hand (now broken) was cradling "Robin"'s head,no regrets as Robin was smiling at her. Starring with the biggest quirkiest smile meant only for Robin. Alice launched herself forward only to stop short, eyes wide asking for permission.  
 Margot unsure of why Robin sounded so good on Tilly's lips, it wasn't her name, but wasn't it? But she hasn't argued back, staring pupils blown wide between Tilly's perfect clear blue sky eyes and the brightest smile she's seen yet, Margot closed her eyes as soon as Tilly had made the move to have their first kiss, only to be left waiting. After a moment Margot opened her eyes, Tilly was so close, Her lips right there, breath colliding with her own, she only needed to see those blue eyes for a moment to see the hesitation and fear, without missing an extra moment Robin fully captured those lips hoping Tilly, no, Alice would realize she never forgot. A massive blast of magic so warm and bright escaped from within their hearts, Robin gasped pulling back just slightly as not to harm further her "Tower Girl"'s probably broken arm. Instead sat up grabbing with her 2 good arms Alice's upper thighs pulling Alice to straddle her waist and kissing her fiercely, it was shriek taking and she felt warmer than she had in a long time. Looking down at Alice's magic flowing through them both healing all events that previously transpired.   
 Alice's "Nobin" was always it, true loves kiss reassuring all doubt and her biggest fears along with the whispers, she had use of both hands again and all she wanted to do was stay like this, Robins hands so firm and steady on their journey of rediscovering every piece of Alice. Being away from her had been torture, what was worse was when Tilly couldn't do 1 thing, take her pills. Alice would be forced to reremember every detail of Robin and their life together, and her papa. This was it, a TLK to break the Dark curse, Being the guardian was a huge responsibility and she was going to do a wonderful job.   
But first Alice was going to giggle as she ran her fingers through Robins hair, forheads touching, it not being in a braid made for an easy moan to slip from those kiss puffed lips, that Alice didn't hesitate to steal the breath from them once again.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and baring with me. I know it's short but sweet. Please leave your comments below and thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first post on A03 but a long time fan, your stories inspired my own. To those who have yet to post, it'll happen, just keep holding onto hope.  
> I'm not sure exactly how Tilly's mind worked, but it was beautiful to see during her moment of awakening the Dark One. Alice is a constant reminder and friend that isn't always there but is.


End file.
